Caught In The Crossfire
by Luine
Summary: Gary's been kidnapped by Team Rocket in a very roundabout attempt to capture Pikachu... Poor Gary gets a bit bruised as he waits for his hero...Ash(if you hadn't guessed it) **Yaoi** ~R&R~ Rating might go up...depends on upcoming chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just watch it and own a Pikachu teddy (he's sooo kawaii)  
  
A/N: This is my first Pokemon fic and if you haven't guessed it by the summary it's going to be Ash/Gary…oooh yummy. The title isn't great cuz I don't usually give my stories titles until I've finished writing them so if you've any better suggestions let me know. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Caught In The Crossfire  
  
  
  
"Are you sure the boss said to capture the Oak boy?" James whispered from his hiding place behind the bushes. "Its Pikachu and the twerp we're after, not Gary Oak." Jessie sighed in irritation.  
  
"Boss has a new psychic working for him and he says that the boy is the key to capturing Pikachu, damned if I know the reason though"  
  
"Well we'd better hurry up and get da kid" Meowth grumbled. They could see Gary walking along the path in their direction. Gary strolled along the path, humming to himself and singing snatches of songs, his beautiful voice ringing out. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly in a cloudless, blue sky.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed his arm, wrenching it up behind his back. His eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain. He looked around him and saw Team Rocket! He was shoved roughly to the ground.  
  
"Eevee! Get help!" he yelled to his Pokemon. Eevee moved toward him to help him. "No Eevee! Go and get help…Now!" Eevee hesitated before turning and running for the town that they had just left. James was tying his hands, a knee shoved into his back to hold him down. Jessie squatted next to him. She grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head up to look at him.  
  
"Dunno what Giovanni wants with him but he's cute…we could have fun with him."  
  
"We have to leave something behind so they know he was kidnapped" She pulled out a dagger. James pulled Gary up so that he was kneeling. As soon as he saw the dagger he struggled to get away. James held his shoulders painfully tight preventing his escape.  
  
Jessie cut the cord of his necklace and tossed it on the ground. Her eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
"And just incase some thief takes that we'd better leave something else." She grinned wickedly as she traced the dagger along his cheek, not pressing hard enough to break the skin. She trailed it down his neck slowly. Gary gulped, trembling in fear.  
  
"Hurry up Jessie, the Eevee could return any moment" Jessie pouted and stopped tormenting Gary for a second.  
  
"You always ruin my fun James."  
  
"Tch, just hurry up and don't cut an artery or anything." James grunted. She sighed and whipped up Gary's purple jumper taking him by surprise. He gasped as she ran the dagger down along his ribs and stomach. It wasn't very deep but it bled and hurt a lot. James placed a foot between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Gary coughed and spat sand and grit from his mouth. He hiccuped as he tried to suppress a sob. The blood seeped from the wound onto the ground. They left him like that for a minute before James grabbed him by the hair pulling him to his feet. Gary sobbed in terror as James dragged him towards the hot air balloon.  
  
He struggled to get away, breaking free of James' grasp and running as fast as his legs would carry him. James ran after him, lunging at him and knocking him to the ground. He lay gasping on the ground trying to get his breath back. James grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He slapped him across the face.  
  
"You stupid brat" he growled "You should cut that out and things would be a hell of a lot easier for you…Jessie won't put up with have the shit I do!!" His eyes softened for a second when he saw the look of terror on Gary's face. Gary closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for another blow from James. His purple jumper was stained dark with blood. Suddenly both their heads whipped around as they heard Eevee yapping some distance away.  
  
"Help!" Gary yelled "He…" His second cry was muffled as James clamped a hand over his mouth silencing him. He pulled Gary up and dragged him to the hot air balloon, keeping his hand over his mouth. Gary struggled furiously.  
  
"Gag!" James whispered urgently to Jessie. She nodded and pulled out a roll of tape. Gary's eyes widened and he turned his head away from Jessie. James forced his head around and Jessie covered his mouth with the tape. He was shoved roughly into the balloon. Jessie grabbed his pokeballs tossing them over the side.  
  
"Can't have you using those against us now can we?" she smiled evilly  
  
Eevee saw the balloon as it pulled up into the air. She yelped alerting Ash, Misty and Brock. They looked up. Ash cursed loudly when he realized that none of them had any flying pokemon and the balloon was too far away for a thundershock. He watched in horror as Jessie pulled Gary into a standing position, even from his distance he could tell it was Gary. He looked around frantically but there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
"Gary!!" he shouted, dropping to his knees on the path. It was then that he noticed Gary's necklace. He saw the blood staining the ground next to it.  
  
"Oh Gary" he murmured as tears blurred his vision. He lowered his head as a few rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"What is it Ash…" Misty asked worried "…Oh my God" she whispered when she saw the blood.  
  
"Gary!" Ash cried out. Eevee howled keening for her hurt master. Blinded by tears Ash got up and ran in the direction of the balloon. Pikachu and the others hurried after their distraught friend.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Well what did you all think? Should I keep going? Wow! Team Rocket are actually bad and not only that but they're good at it in this fic!  
  
Review and let me know what you think? 


End file.
